Ghosts Of Neverland(Book One)
by nallasparks
Summary: Mai and Mana are 16 year old girls that don't want to grow up even though they know more about the real world then most girls their age. So what do you think happens when two identical boys fly in their open window? Book Two is not out yet though both can be read by themselves.


**Mai and Mana are 16 year old girls that don't want to grow up even though they know more about the real world then most girls their age. So what do you think happens when two identical boys fly in their open window?**

 **Crossover with the Disney Peter Pan and Ghost Hunt.**

 **Genre Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, and a little Drama, and Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own anything besides my OCs and idea for this story hopefully.**

 **P.S. Lin Madoka Key Falcon Keita, and Logan are 17 years old because I'm keeping all main Ghost Hunt characters except Monk and Ayako as teenagers mainly because I don't want them to be 10 or 12 even 15 does not sit well with me so I hope it will be good, also beware Naru is going to be a little more carefree, but not by much it will just look more like him being more of a narcissist then anything else because he's more cocky and likes to show it.**

Third Person POV

Two four year old twin girls ran in the backyard of their parents' house playing with something their mom and dad could not see though both adults just thought them to be playing around with an imaginary friend, but what they didn't know was the girls were playing with a spirit which was that of a dead white cat with wings, and the fact that there one day would be a problem because the girls could see such things, but let us return to the little girls, they were normal size for four year olds, and the younger had short brown hair that barely touched her shoulders with innocent chocolate brown eyes framed lovely by her short bangs and heart shaped face, then the older twin looked much like the younger but her eyes were a shade darker then the other, and her hair went to the middle of her back. Now today there mom and dad had picked the same color themed clothes for their girls for the younger a baby blue t-shirt with a little passed her knees light brown skirt, and to finish some light brown slip on shoes, now for the older a pale blue t-shirt with a little passed knee length light brown shorts, and the older twin's favorite light brown sneakers, but now the girls were laughing as they chased their little white friend shouting out for the little cat to slow down.

"Zin come here we only want to play." The older twin called out to the amused purple eyed cat while the younger twin tried hard to keep up with her faster sister.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be fun for me Mana." Zin the cat spirit called to the older twin known as Mana as she tried to leap into the air to catch the flying cat, who instantly moved above the girl which caused Mana to fall on her younger twin.

"Mana please get off your suffocating me." The younger twin was looking up at her sister with a plea in her eyes, and Mana got up before looking at their furry friend then turning her eyes back to her sister.

"Mai let me help you up." Mana said this while holding her hand out to her younger twin known as Mai, who in return smiled before letting Mana help her up, though as soon as they were up and ready to play twin smirks of mischief spread across their faces and Zin took off, but much to her dismay not fast enough because the girls had her in hand before walking off to play somewhere else with the poor cat spirit in toe.

Well days at the Taniyama household where in fact never boring with these three around, but the next events that were to happen the following year would make and break the Taniyama twins, for better or worse you'll find out.

 _ **One Year Later**_

When you listen near the Taniyama household you might ask yourself why it was so quiet well that is if you knew that this time of day the twins would be outside making all kinds of noise, but the reason why the two playful girls were not outside, but inside with Zin beside them with a guilty look was because Mana and Mai's parents were dead, and in a spirit form to tell their girls a heartbreaking farewell.

"Mai Mana be careful who knows what may come." Their mom had said to them that day while their dad gave them a strong smile so to tell them to be brave.

"My brave girls take care of yourselves, and Zin do not feel like it was your fault you tried but there was nothing you could have done." Their words hurt to say and then to see the look in their girls' eyes, and even though Zin was only with them for a short time they knew that she loved Mai and Mana so with one loving group hug they left leaving Zin to protect the girls.

Zin that day saw her friends break into sods and tears from the lose of their mom and dad, and she promised herself that she would no longer let them be hurt, and that she would try her best to protect them from anything, with that in mind Zin turned to the crying twins.

"Mai Mana lets go play." Zin had whispered to them hoping that they may cheer up after playing some silly game that she would be dragged quite literally into playing, luckily the girls did cheer up when they realized that their spirit friend was trying to get them out of the house so they could calm down.

"That sounds fun Zin lets go play." Mai said with hope in her eyes soon all of the girls where outside playing and yes Zin is a female cat, but to soon their fun was destroyed by Social Serves because Mai Mana and Zin were taken to a horrid orphanage that was no ware near livable so the girls must endure for now.

 _ **Two Months Later**_

The girls are now running away from their prison aka the orphanage so back to Mai running into a pole when out of their prison so now Mana is carrying Mai as Zin flies in front to look for danger, but now where will the girls go well their heading for an abandoned apartment that might be good enough for them to live in even if its just for a little bit because the people of the orphanage will soon realize that their missing so they can only stay the night because they must continue to run if they do not want to be brought back. Soon they were all inside the apartment and Mana and Zin decided where to sleep while Mai set up some food she had taken with her so they could all eat.

"Mana Zin time to eat before we go to bed." What Mai had brought with her was soup which luckily all of them loved so they said their prayers before eating then went to bed prepared for the next day of running.

Soon day came and the girls ran for it because the police were coming, and the girls would soon also shut the world out so they could survive the life they were living on the street of England, but they would also find trustworthy friends along the way, friends that would fight to protect them just like Zin would do for the twins, she would protect them with all her might.

 _ **One Year Later (The girls are six well Mai and Mana are six Zin is who knows how old. Author; Oww, what was that for Zin? Zin; I was only twelve then dummy don't call me old.)**_

Mai is walking behind Mana as Zin is off in front trying to find a place to stay, but Zin was then grabbed by a girl with long blonde hair that had what looked like natural white highlights all through it, and the fact it went to the girl's waist was interesting and to match with said hair was icy blue eyes that was framed by long bangs that tried to hide her eyes, and a more round heart like shaped face she also was a little taller then Mai and Mana, but what made Mai and Mana worry was the fact that not only could the blonde see Zin, but a girl that was beside the blonde could as well she had black hair with blue hints in it that went to her butt, and navy blue eyes with purple and silver flecks in it, also was framed quite neatly with semi long bangs and oval with a heart point chin shaped face, but surprisingly the black haired girl was smiling at them though the blonde was looking at Zin in question before a gentle smile spread itself across her face making her look less intimidating.

"Hello my name is Key Vera and the girl beside me is Keita Shibuya who might you and your little spirit friend be?" The blonde girl named Key asked them this quite softly almost as if she feared they would run away, but Mai calmed down and moved forward.

"I'm Mai Taniyama the girl glaring at you is my twin Mana and our friend here well her name is Zin, so what age are you two me and Mana are six while Zin is twelve." Mai asked softly waiting for the answer while Mana and Keita looked at each other in curiosity.

"Well Mai both me and Keita are seven so we're one year older then you." Key was very careful about shouting or talking to loud and the twins were grateful for that so soon the little girls were off becoming friends that would rely on each other to live in the unforgiving place they were in.

 _ **Six Years Later (Just so no one is confused. Mai and Mana's age twelve, Key and Keita's age thirteen, Zin's age eighteen. Hope that helps.)**_

Two adults are walking along the road because the trees told the woman of the two that a spirit was hanging around four girls so they were worried that the girls may be hurt or would be hurt, but let us get back to telling what the two look like, well the female had long wavy red hair in a ponytail so it only reached her middle back, also she had reddish brown eyes that are framed by long bangs and a heart shaped face, now the male had semi long sandy blonde/light brown hair in a ponytail that made his hair barely touch where the head meets the neck, and he had darkish light brown eyes that are framed by short bangs and a more broad heart shaped face. So they soon found themselves looking at four girls that look like they had been through way to much for how young they looked, the adults also realized that the spirit was like that of a shiki, but it had its own will and only stayed because of have much she loved the girls.

"So do you little ones need a place to stay?" The red head asked as Key stood before the others to protect them if needed, but the man nor the woman made any sign that they were a threat to Key's family so she backed down from her attack ready position.

"Yes but why would you want to take in four girls, and a cat spirit because I know you came here to at first take Zin from us." At Key's words the two adults smile before looking at all the girls' horrid clothes with a grimace because they looked nothing like clothing, but more like rags that the four girls had made.

"My name is Ayako Matsuzaki I'm a miko and doctor, while my boyfriend beside is a monk and in a rock band he plays base, his name is Takigawa Houshou or you could call him Monk." With a friendly smile on her face Ayako picked up Mai in a hug before looking at the girls wanting to know their names, and soon Monk walked to her side also looking at them.

"I'm Key Vera the black haired girl is Keita Shibuya then the Taniyama twins the short haired one is Mai and the longer haired one is Mana, and I'm sure you know who Zin is." Key was mainly talking because Keita and Mai were to shy, and the fact that Mana and Zin had a problem about using colorful language that a child should most defiantly not know and most importantly not say.

"Okay would you like to come home with us, and no need to worry we are not going to hurt any of you okay Key." Monk said this in a soft tone very much like when Key and Keita had met the other girls so they relaxed realizing how safe they where.

"Sure." Mai had said this with a blinding smile and they all smiled at how quick Mai was going back to being carefree, though Mai Mana Keita Key and Zin would never forget what had happened to them in the past, but would still move on and Ayako with Monk adopted Mai and Mana, though Key and Keita did not want to be adopted just a place they could call home when they needed it, and Zin just stood watch over the girls she had grown so attached to, but there story was just beginning.

 _ **Four Years Later (Mai and Mana's age sixteen, Key and Keita's age seventeen, Ayako and Monk's age twenty-five, Zin's age twenty-two)**_

Mai's POV

Me and my sis are with our best friends Key Keita and Zin. Key is 5'6 and is a blonde with real white highlights and icy blue eyes, and she is wearing her red samurai clothes where she got them nobody knows, but she loves wearing them mainly wearing black slip on shoes that don't really slip off easy with said outfit, next is Keita who is 5'4 also an black with blue hints haired girl with navy blue eyes that have silver and purple flecks in them, and she is wearing a deep purple shirt that has the sleeves to her elbows and with silver swirly designs all over the shirt, her little below knee length skirt has the same look, but with a lighter purple for the swirls instead of the silver like her shirt, and of coarse she has black with hints of blue slip on shoes so her outfit matches her eyes and hair, next is Zin who is a white cat with wings and purple eyes that happens to be a spirit as well, next is Mana my older twin who is 5'5 and has brown hair with darkish chocolate brown eyes, and she decided to wear a black t-shirt that had on it in blue fighter girl with brown shorts and black and blue sneakers, now is me I'm also 5'5 and I have brown hair just like Mana but mine is shoulder length, while Mana's goes to her waist just like Key's does, but Keita has her hair going passed her butt now, I also have chocolate brown eyes but they are lighter then Mana's, now I've decided to wear a navy blue t-shirt with a white skirt and black slip on shoes.

Now we are going to my Mana and Zin's home because Key and Keita moved out a little bit ago, but the fact it was starting to get dark outside was not good because Ayako would worry about us out by ourselves, though all of us knew how to fight so she should be a little less worrying about us, but Ayako and Monk will always worry about us being out at night, though soon the house came into view and Key left with Keita to get home while mumbling about an annoying roommate, so Ayako and Monk found me Mana and Zin lying on the ground laughing hard enough that tears were coming out our eyes.

"Mai Mana Zin do you want to wake up your neighbors, and Mai your wearing a skirt." At those words my eyes snap open and I sit up while scratching the back of my head in embarrassment soon Mana and Zin stopped laughing, and we went into the house to go to bed after having dinner.

"Mai hurry up I need to get ready for bed, too!" I could hear Mana shout as I came out then Mana left to get ready, and I looked around to find Zin sleeping in her cat bed so I went to lay in my side of the bed, then Mana came out and once seeing me in bed practically flew into bed ready to sleep after a long day of training with our magenta haired and eyed teacher Madoka Mori who happens to be Keita's roommate as well, but that was when sleep claimed both me and Mana.

 _ **An Hour Passed Midnight**_

Still Mai's POV

I woke to the sound of Zin growling at what I don't know, but as I sat up in bed and opened my eyes and they widened in shock because two flying teenage twin boys were in front of my and Mana's bed, but they were right now looking at Zin in surprise by the looks of it, though they turned their heads to me when they noticed I was awake and they both gave me a smile, but they were different one had a cocky smile and the other had a playful smile, though they both looked like a male version of Keita short black hair with hints of blue that framed well with their faces, but their eyes were different the one with a cocky smile had navy blue eyes with dark purple flecks in them, while the playful smile one had navy blue eyes with silver flecks in them, also their outfits were the same design but the cocky smile one had black while the playful smile one had darkish blue, and the oddest thing was that they had a funny looking hat with a feather on the back on their heads, but before I could continue checking out their clothes Mana woke up because Zin had jumped on her face, and when she saw the flying boys she shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM!"

 **Well I hope this is good also if you want an idea of what the two flying boys are wearing think of Peter Pan's outfit in the movie it is a crossover with in black or darkish blue, but I will try my best to describe what the outfit looks like in this story, and I don't think I did the third person right, but oh well sorry I don't have much to say, but just tell me if you like it even if its just following or favoring that will do, and if you decide to check out my other stories or review then thank you, but now I shall say farewell with a verse from the Holy Bible.**

 **Todays verse is Hebrews 5;2.**

 **Who can have compassion on the ignorant, and on them that are out of the way; for that he himself also is compassed with infirmity.**


End file.
